Can A Nice Girl Get Angry?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Helga and Phoebe have always wondered... does Lila ever get angry? They proceed to find out by asking Lila herself if there is anything that can get her angry? The answer... may surprise you.


This story was created mainly because I felt like writing a one-shot! Either way, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot, starring Helga and Lila! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another late afternoon at PS 118 when the bell rang, dismissing everyone from class as two friends walked out of the school.

"I'm telling you, Pheebs, the way Rhonda Lloyd glares at me, you'd think I ruined her perfectly natural hair!" Helga rolled her eyes.

"You did. By sticking bubblegum on it." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You know she's not going to let this go, Helga."

"Oh, relax. She'll wash it out and by tomorrow morning, she'll forget all about it and talk about whatever's in fashion nowadays that her rich parents probably already got for her." Helga laughed.

"Still, you are making people angry with what you do." Phoebe hesitantly pointed out.

"So?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you have a tendency to make people feel off their element, some angry, some indifferent, EVEN some scared of you." Phoebe said. "Heck, I think the only person who doesn't seem to have a care about whether you're angry or prank-pulling is Lila."

Helga stopped a bit as she turned to Phoebe with an intense glare. Phoebe shook her head. "I'm... sorry Helga, but it's kind of true. Yes, we may have been... 'guilty' of pranking Lila to 'kick' her out of the school."

"You because you can't stand the fact that there is someone smarter than you in this school and you want to be teacher's pet number one." Helga laughed, with Phoebe glaring. "You know it's true, don't deny it!"

"Right." Phoebe said bitterly... before coughing. "But aside from that... have you ever seen Lila express an emotion other than happiness and worrying?"

Helga scoffed. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I have!"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... have you ever seen Lila... angry?" Phoebe asked.

Helga stopped in her tracks for a minute as she paused to think. "Come to think of it... I don't think I've ever seen Lila angry."

Helga tapped her foot... before seeing Lila near her locker, getting her things out. Helga smirked as she said, "Ah... there she is... LILA! Hey!"

Lila turned and smiled as she saw Helga and Phoebe. "Hello, Helga, Phoebe. Gosh, have you girls ever seen such an ever so lovely sunny day? I heard it was going to rain tomorrow, but I so hope it doesn't."

"Yeah, hello to you too. Hey, Lila, can I ask you a question?" Helga asked. "What do you hate?"

Lila blinked in confusion. "Hate?"

"You know, what type of things can make someone like you... well... angry?" Helga asked.

Lila could only blink in confusion once again. "Angry? Well... gosh Helga, nothing makes me angry. Maybe a little sad, but not angry."

Helga paused as she looked at Phoebe, who only shrugged. Helga sighed as she turned to Lila as she said, "People can get angry at times... I mean, it's okay if somebody can angry at even the smallest thing. I mean, Phoebe gets angry if she isn't selected as number one in everything."

"HEY!" Phoebe glared at Helga.

"I know Eugene got angry at one point, Arnold can get pretty angry sometimes, Gerald has some anger, Harold, Sid, Stinky... and you even saw today that Rhonda has her anger moments." Helga smiled.

"Wasn't that because you stuck gum into her hair?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

"Not important." Helga said as she leaned towards another locker. "What I'm trying to say is, I have not once seen you become angry at... well, anything. So, even if you're not an angry person, I want to know... what would your angry face look like... don't say anything, just express it."

Lila paused as she thought about what her angry face would be like... pretty soon, she looked at Helga with dead eyes, two clenched fists, and a sour frown with a curled lip.

Helga and Phoebe started giggling at the face as Helga laughed, "Oh my God, THAT is your depiction of an angry face? You look like someone who just got socks for Christmas, yet you enjoyed the gift anyway because you needed a few new pairs!"

Lila sighed as she shook her "angry" face off as she said, "I'm sorry, Helga, but I guess I'm not capable of being angry."

Helga shook her head as she said, "Everyone is capable of being angry. Look, this is a REAL angry face!"

The pink bow wearing girl then got into position as her teeth started to clench as she looked over at Lila with a murderous expression. Lila shuddered at Helga's face as Helga quickly went back to her regular frowning, sarcastic facial expression. "It's not hard. You just need to think of things that can make you angry. Think of something, anything that might bother you... like, what was your life back in Pleasantville, what is that all about? Did you feel anything for a few people back in your old school? Maybe there were some bullies that bullied you for no reason."

Lila paused as her brows started to go down, thinking long and hard. "Well... I do remember a couple of kids who always took advantage of me when I was being a nice girl..."

"Yeah?" Helga said, noticing Lila was about to frown.

"They... weren't really nice people. They always used me as a scapegoat for when things got out of hand." Lila said, frowning.

"I can relate." Phoebe nodded.

"But you know what? They weren't that bad." Lila said as she smiled.

Helga shook her head in shock as Lila continued, "They didn't really come from a good home life, so they took their frustrations out on people who did... and you know, I can forgive them for that... so I really can't stay mad at them. It's just not in my character."

Helga facepalmed. "All right, I didn't want to bring this one up... but what about Arnold? Surely, you're angry that he keeps trying to get together with you when it's clear you're not interested."

Lila paused as she thought about it. "Well... I guess that's true. Arnold does ever so desperately try to win my heart... but sadly, I just don't have the heart to tell him that I'm currently... seeing someone."

"Really, you're seeing someone?" Helga said in surprise as Phoebe looked over.

"You know him. Lorenzo? We've been talking for a while and we often hang out with each other. I think we're getting close to a good relationship." Lila blushed.

"Oh, wow. You know, I know he and you were two new students in our classroom, but we never made the connection!" Phoebe smiled.

"You'd be surprised. You know, Helga, maybe I can invite you on a double date with me and Lorenzo. You're free to take Arnold." Lila smiled.

Helga paused as she looked at Lila. "Really? Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a double date especially with the good ol'-"

Helga shook her head as she frowned, "We are getting off-topic! What about your anger? What of anyone makes you angry?"

"Well... nothing, really. Yes, Arnold may be... desperate, but I understand his reasonings. I just don't return the feelings, and I'm sure he'll understand." Lila smiled.

Helga growled. "LOOK, LITTLE MISS PERFECT, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAKES YOU TICK WITH ANGER, BUT JUST FORGET IT!"

Lila yelped as she backed away, scared. Helga took a few deep breaths and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lila, that was a little... angry of me."

"That's all right." Lila smiled as a fly started to buzz by as Lila took notice. "I guess I'm just not... er... well..."

Lila frowned as the fly started buzzing around her. She growled a bit as she started swatting at it angrily. "GET OUT OF HERE! SHOO!"

The fly buzzed out as Lila gave a growl as she muttered, "I oh so don't like pesky flies!"

Helga's eyes widened as she gave a smile. "YES! I actually seen you get angry!"

Lila paused as she turned to Helga in confusion. "That was anger?"

Lila gave a smile as she cheered, 'Yay, I got angry!"

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other in confusion as Helga said, "I didn't know you hate flies?"

"Oh, like Nadine, I love bugs... but it's just when flies come in the middle of a conversation I'm having and they're buzzing around, I just can't help but get annoyed by it. Don't tell Nadine I said anything, but... flies are just oh so pesky." Lila explained as Phoebe wrote in a notebook.

"Well... we'll take note of it. Well, I guess now we know what makes you angry. Thanks for the answer, Lila!" Helga said as she and Phoebe started to depart.

"Anytime, Helga, Phoebe!" Lila smiled as she gave a nod, making sure the two were gone. As soon as they were gone, Lila hummed to herself as she gathered her things, staying pretty much happy as she could.

As soon as Helga and Phoebe were out of the school, Phoebe looked over as she said, "Well, we learned one thing."

"Put flies all around Lila so that she has to get angry at everyone before she finishes her stories?" Helga smirked.

"Helga, seriously." Phoebe sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, I think it's a fun prank idea." Helga smirked.

Phoebe gave a small smile as she said, "How did I end up with a friend like you?"

"Got lucky, I guess." Helga laughed as she and Phoebe started walking the streets to home.

* * *

Okay, yeah, I think I'm going to end this story here! How did you guys like it? I based this story off the fact that I don't believe I ever saw Lila get angry in an episode. Frustrated, probably, but not angry. Tell me what you guys think of this one-shot I made! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
